For a Friend
by Anneko
Summary: Story of a lifetime - quite literally. Songfic with Jason Mraz's "Song for a Friend". Rated M just to be on the safe side. I promise it's better than it sounds, really.


**For a Friend**, a _Prince of Tennis_ fanfic

**Disclaimer:** Konomi Takeshi's, not mine.

**Author's note:** I've been wanting to write a songfic for a while. So yeah, here it is, I guess. It's a biiit old but I hadn't posted it here yet. Hope you like it!

* * *

Three years had gone by. Seigaku's victory back then had been permanently written in the memories of the witnesses and on the school's trophy collection, but the novelty soon faded. Reputations carried on, but other than the second and third years who remembered Ryoma-buchou, all everyone at Seigaku knew was that their school had taken the Nationals trophy.

There were no names. To everyone else, it was just a team of faceless boys. Some of them were somewhat known, to those with their ears to the ground: Echizen, Tezuka, Fuji... The others were noted, but not remembered. There was this Golden Pair thing, who were they? Data players and vipers, who?

Atobe sighed. He was finally done with exams, so that meant he had finally graduated high school. They had this dream of keeping the old teams they had back in middle school, but that didn't happen. Some had changed schools, others had put tennis behind their backs, and others were too focused on their studies to be a regular on their team.

The youths that had taken the tennis world by storm, that they expected so much of, where were they? All the promises of playing together forever and reforming their teams, they turned out to be empty and hollow. Some didn't even keep in touch anymore. The plans they made were shattered. They became "frengers" - not quite friends, but not quite strangers.

_Well you're magic, he said_

_But don't let it all go to your head_

_Well I bet if you all had it all figured out_

_Then you'd never get out of bed_

Five years had passed. Most of them were already in college, and a handful of them were graduating high school. Still, Atobe didn't want to let go. He had made good friends back in the days, and he wanted to keep them. All of "his" regulars, Tezuka, Sanada, even Echizen. Those were the ones that had actually meant something to him as a person. Those were the ones he wanted to keep. Some of them he did.

Kabaji. Jiroh. Oshitari.

Tezuka...

He hadn't gone to Germany as he wanted. His dreams were crushed too. He actually could've made it, if reality hadn't caught up to him and proved to be the shackles binding him back home. His grandfather had passed away shortly after he left, so he came back to comfort his family. Some time after, his parents had gotten divorced. He wrote Atobe telling him about it, saying he hadn't seen it coming. One day he had just come home to find his mother crying and his father's suitcases by the door. That, adding to the complications with his elbow, made him stay in their country permanently.

Atobe put down the book he was studying to look across the desk to the drawer he kept his friends' letters, pulling out Tezuka's. He had wrote that he was sorry for not being able to pursue his dreams, and how he hoped Atobe's own plans were coming along fine. He wrote of what he had expected Atobe to be like by then, and how he hoped they both would live up to their expectations.

The former captain smiled softly at the letter, his eyes tracing Tezuka's neat calligraphy. Their childish dreams had given place to more realistic ones, but that didn't hinder the fact that they had come far.

It wasn't too late. He picked up his phone and browsed through his contacts until he found him, hit the call button and waited for that strangely familiar voice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Tezuka."

"...Atobe?"

_No doubt_

_All the things that I've read what he wrote me_

_Is now sounding like the man I was hoping_

_To be_

_Keep on keeping it real_

_Cause it keeps getting easier indeed_

Seven years had come and gone. University was behind their backs now. After that one day two years ago, Atobe and Tezuka had established contact with each other again, and had grown close friends. For both convenience and leisure purposes, Atobe had bought a penthouse in Tokyo city, inviting Tezuka to move in with him when the latter mentioned he was looking for a small, cheap apartment there, close to his work place.

Atobe was, as expected, carrying on his role as the Atobe heir at his father's company, moving up the ladder swift and steadily. He was destined to be one of those young entrepreneurs that would be sure to earn his first million by himself before hitting 25. Business was the best way for him to handle everything, he always found a way to make things work in which he'd take the profit. It was in his blood.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was working in the finance department of another firm, while Atobe tried to sweet-talking him into working for him, not only because they got along - which didn't happen with Atobe's current CFO - but also because he had graduated _cum laude_ from the finances department of the University he attended. He was very, very good with numbers. Atobe wanted someone with his skills in his company.

In the rare (but not unheard of) times that neither of them were working, they kept each other company - enjoying a meal together, watching a movie, talking about marking events... Basically, things that friends did. And Atobe loved having Tezuka around.

His parents wanted him to get married to one of those rich princessy Barbies that they knew, one who'd hang off his arm like she belonged, while he paid for her Prada, weekly spa, tummy tuck and fake breasts. He'd rather have a good friend attached to him than a leech, so he pointedly refused. At least, with Tezuka, even if that didn't happen very often, he could share a laugh with over a couple of drinks.

_He's the reason that I'm laughing_

_Even if there's no one else_

Another year gone and they were still together. They had both dated a couple of girls, but that hadn't worked out. No matter, they were young and beautiful - they were two people who'd never die alone. Tezuka had finally given into Atobe's whining and started working with him. Their higher-ranking positions gave them more free time, but more stress. Nothing they couldn't handle.

Atobe's charisma brushed off on Tezuka, eventually. He was more talkative and approachable than he had been when they were captains of their own teams, though his responsibility hadn't changed one bit. He allowed himself to be more self-absorbed, as opposed to the self-sacrificing captain he had been back then. He still gave a lot of importance to "his" people - namely Atobe - but he had come to allow himself to take first place in his mind, even if everyone else was still a close second.

Things were pretty much the same, but still far from dull and monotonous.

_He said, you've got to love yourself_

"Atobe. We need to talk." Tezuka stated, entering his office. They had finally risen to CEO and CFO, which meant Tezuka answer to Atobe and Atobe only now.

"Yes?"

"I thought you'd like to hear this firsthand, before the meeting later today. It's about this year's budget. We might need to cut back on some of our expenses." There had been whispered rumours about Tezuka's promotions being due to sexual favours he had been doing to Atobe, but the latter had swiftly shut those mouths by firing them. If Tezuka was getting promoted, it was because he had worked hard enough for it. He was a friend, but Atobe was fair. Thing is, Tezuka knew what he was doing - he had his way around numbers - so he earned every single extra yen he made.

"How are we doing, overall?" What Atobe valued the most definitely had to be Tezuka's advice, both in personal and professional life. He always seemed to keep Atobe's best interests at heart, and he would be damned if he wasn't going to hear it. He hadn't listened at first, and things had turned out just how Tezuka had predicted, and he regretted his decisions. After all, Tezuka was a strategist, not listening to him would be stupid.

"Pretty good. However, we've lost some clients due to the economy. We're still top of the ranks, of course, but our profits have decreased in 16% comparing to last year. You need to cut back on some unnecessary expenses."

"Very well, I will see to it." Atobe said, nodding. Tezuka nodded too and bowed slightly, turning around and heading back outside. "Oh, Tezuka?" The bespectacled man turned, looking back at Atobe.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, it's my job."

"It's not just for that. Thank you for everything." Tezuka blinked and gave him a little smile.

"It's what friends are for, right?"

_You say, you shouldn't mumble when you speak_

_But keep your tongue up in your cheek_

_And if you stumble on to something better_

_Remember that it's humble that you seek_

They were on holidays, and Tezuka was finishing cleaning up the kitchen after dinner when he heard keys turning in the lock. Atobe was back home. The door slammed shut behind him and he grunted, letting himself fall on the couch.

"What's wrong? I didn't expect you home until the morning." Tezuka asked, putting the last dish away and joining him in the living room.

"Urgh, don't remind me. I thought I had her nailed - expensive dinner, all that jazz - then I throw a suggestive comment at her and she tells me she has plans with her _girlfriend_." Tezuka rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time Atobe's date had turned out differently than he expected. His own love life hadn't been going so well either, but that was a different story.

"Don't worry, the right one will come. Where are you picking these girls up, anyway? The other one was married, this one has a girlfriend, the others just wanted to sleep with you because of your money... Are you looking for a one night stand or a relationship?"

"I don't even know anymore." He grumbled, getting up and heading to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of vodka and taking a sip right out of the bottle, sinking back on the couch.

"Atobe, are you sure you should be drinking?" Tezuka asked, worried about his friend. "You don't look so...sober."

"Never mind." He answered between gulps. "What about that girl you were seeing?"

"Turned out to be a gold-digger. I wonder where all the good girls went." Tezuka pursed his lips, contemplating about what he had just said. For two handsome and financially-stable young men, you'd think they'd have a better love life. Guess you can't have it all.

"You know..." Atobe said, putting down the bottle and shifting closer to Tezuka. "While the good girls don't come, there's always the good boys." He commented, taking his hand to Tezuka's face and seeking his lips with his own.

"Atobe, what are you..." Tezuka started, only to be muffled by Atobe's lips pressed against his. He pushed him away. "Atobe!"

"Come on, Tezuka, don't pretend you never thought about it." Atobe's eyes were hazy as he moved forward, his palms resting on Tezuka's thighs, sliding up. Tezuka blushed, but he pulled away and got up.

"Stop it. You're drunk, and you're not thinking coherently. I'm making you coffee, stay here." He said, taking the bottle away with him. Atobe grunted and sank back on the couch. His mind fed him pictures of a naked Tezuka, lying under him, writhing in pleasure. The orgasm written all over Tezuka's face was enough to make Atobe hard, and he subconsciously moved his hand to his crotch, feeling his growing erection through his pants.

"Here's you coffee." Tezuka announced, returning to the living room to find Atobe jacking off. He looked over at him, his body tensing up with release when he saw Tezuka's face. The bespectacled man pursed his lips and put the coffee on the table by the couch, guessing what Atobe was thinking about as he stroked himself. "I'm going to bed." He stated, going down the hall to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

When the high wore off, Atobe drank his coffee, feeling overwhelmed by the silence. He sighed. He hoped that everything would be okay in the morning.

_You got all the skill you need_

_Individuality_

_You got something_

_Call it gumption_

_Call it anything you want_

The next morning, Atobe woke up to the smell of coffee with the worse hangover ever. He made his way to the kitchen, where Tezuka was already having his breakfast.

"Good morning." Tezuka greeted, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Morning. Tezuka..." Atobe started, sitting across from him. "I want to talk to you. About last night..."

"What's there to talk about?" He asked, putting down the newspaper and looking him in the eyes. "What happened is pretty obvious. You were thinking about me while masturbating."

"I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight."

"I could tell."

"I'm sorry. Will that be a problem for us? I don't want to lose your friendship..."

"It'll only be a problem if you let it be. I won't make a fuss over it. You were drunk." Atobe smiled softly, his body relaxing.

"...Thank you..." The silence that fell upon them was comfortable. Atobe thought it would be worse. A few hours later, the phone rang, making Atobe grunt. His head still ached.

"I'll get it." Tezuka said, answering the phone. "Hello? ... Yes, hold on a second, please." He put down the telephone. "Atobe? It's for you. It's urgent." The other man got up from his seat and answered it.

"Hello, Atobe speaking. ... Are you sure? ... W-what happened?" Atobe gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, then taking it to his chest subconsciously. "I'll... I'll be over later today. Excuse me..." He said, hanging up. His breath had caught in his throat, and as soon as he put the phone down, he leaned against the wall and let himself fall, curling up on the ground.

"Atobe? What's wrong?" Tezuka asked, kneeling by his side. Something bad had happened, he could tell.

"M-my parents... They're gone..." Tears fell silently from his eyes. He had never been close to his family, but hearing they were gone, just like that... "I have to go to my old place later. Some legal issues, paperwork and such..." He looked up at Tezuka, reaching out to him. "Will you come with me? I...don't want to go alone." Tezuka nodded.

"I will." He held him in his arms, letting him cry all he wanted.

And they did go. And for the next couple of days, everything seemed fine. Too fine. Like nothing had happened. Atobe went back to work straight away, he didn't take any time to grieve. The look he had during the funeral, it was like he was watching an acquaintance being buried instead of his parents. After that first phone call, he hadn't shed a tear. He hadn't mourned, nothing.

"What's with the mask?" Tezuka asked one night, at dinner time, watching Atobe fiddle with his food but not actually eating any. The other looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering why you're putting on a fake smile and pretend everything's fine when it's obvious that you're not." He answered, looking him in the eyes. Atobe just stared, his jaw slightly dropped.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. It's okay to cry, you know? Nobody will think less of you if you show you're human and that you have feelings."

"Says the almighty pillar of support." He commented dryly, returning his attention to the food in front of him.

"It's not the same. I had my parents back then. Besides, you saw me cry when my grandfather died." Tezuka got up and walked towards Atobe, squatting down by his side. "It's okay to miss them." Atobe didn't reply. He just put down his chopsticks, kneeled down next to Tezuka and held on to him, letting the tears he had hidden for too long finally fall.

_Because when you play the fool now_

_You're only fooling everyone else_

_You're learning to love yourself_

Following Tezuka's incessant advice, Atobe decided to take a few days off. Days he spent moping around the house, doing nothing but drinking the occasional beer, watching TV, sleeping in and barely eating. It was getting bad.

"Atobe, how old are you?" Tezuka asked one of those days when he was watching him poke his food around.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, snapping to reality.

"You're a grown man yet you're making me have to treat you like a child. It's annoying." Atobe frowned, looking back to his plate.

"I'm mourning, finally. It's like... I don't really know what to do."

"That's not a reason to make me cradle you like a baby."

"You're right - it's not. But I'm thankful. I've never had anyone care for me like that." Tezuka was taken aback by those words. He just hummed an acknowledgement. He'd rather be silent than stumble on his own words. He had been taught that silence was the best when you didn't know what to say, and it was true, so he didn't say a thing. "...What do I do now, Tezuka?"

"I can't live your life for you."

"I'm just asking for advice." Tezuka pondered for a second before replying.

"Drop some flowers at their grave, cry and talk to them, then come home and bounce back. Work like you've never worked before, take your mind off things until you have your pace back. Then move on but don't let go. Things will come easier. Just take baby steps." He said, stating what he had done when his grandfather passed away. Atobe reflected on this for a moment, smiling at him.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I will. Thank you."

_Yes you are_

Atobe did exactly what Tezuka told him to do. He went to the graveyard, mourned and cried, letting his bottled feelings out. Then he came back, feeling a hundred pounds lighter, and made plans. He went back to work, gave his company a whole new direction, took care of all the paperwork, did everything a good leader was supposed to. He had a renewed fire. And it was thanks to Tezuka.

Tezuka.

He had been with him all the way, supporting him in his own quiet way. Without him, he would've probably given in and broken down. He kept him sane. And he hadn't thanked him properly yet.

"What do you want?" He asked out of the blue, one morning, when Tezuka had gone to his office to go over some paperwork with him.

"How so?"

"An all-expenses paid trip somewhere, your own place, a sports car, a boat... You name it, I'll get it for you."

"Why?" Tezuka was looking at him like he had just grown another head. He didn't get where this was coming from, at all.

"Because I haven't thanked you for all you've done for me yet."

"Oh, please. You would've done the same for me." Tezuka dismissed, shrugging the matter off. But Atobe didn't let go.

"Of course I would. And you would've found a way thank me for it."

"You can't give me what I want."

"How do you know?"

"I want love." Atobe stared at him, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. Tezuka smirked. "Didn't think so." And with that, he left.

Love... That word was now stuck in Atobe's head. _You can't give me what I want. I want love__._ It made Atobe think. ...Could he? Could he give that to Tezuka? Could he love him the way he wanted to be loved? When everything was said and done, his friendship with Tezuka had been the most stable relationship he'd have. He'd grown attached to him, and he couldn't imagine what it would've been like if Tezuka had said he wanted a place for himself. It's not like he couldn't afford one, because he very well could, but for some reason he was sticking with Atobe.

...Why?

Atobe didn't want to ask. It could drive him away, and he didn't want that. He didn't want him gone. And again, he wondered, why? What did he feel for Tezuka that made it so hard to let go of him?

Could he be that, somewhere along the way, he had actually fallen for Tezuka?

The following days answered that question for him. He found himself watching Tezuka - the grace of his movements, the beauty of his face, the sculpting of his body... He had a charm to him, a hint of something an almost ethereal, and a powerful presence. He already had a pretty face in their teens, but he was somewhat scrawny - graceful, yes, but way too skinny. With the years, he had developed a decent body. If he had been pretty then, he was just gorgeous now.

On the inside, he was just as beautiful, no matter how big of a cliché that was. Hard-working, dedicated, passionate, loyal. He could be the archetype of the ideal husband, taken he'd dedicate himself to his wife as much as he did to his work. He always imagined Tezuka would end up marrying a good girl and have children, raising them to be good and loyal like his father. He could definitely imagine an older Tezuka with a little girl running to him, asking her daddy to read him a story.

He just couldn't picture her mother. Deep down, he wanted to be by his side when that little girl ran to her father. That was it, he thought. His answer.

He was in love with Tezuka.

_There's no price to pay_

_When you give and what you take,_

_That's why it's easy to thank you_

_You..._

Atobe had gone all out to plan this one. Making calls and sending e-mails for days to track down everyone, all while hiding it from Tezuka. He wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted it to be everything he envisioned.

Tezuka could tell he was hiding something, but dismissed it. Odds are, it was a girl. Possibly a married one, for him to be so secretive. One at the office, maybe. But, if Atobe didn't want to tell him, he must have a good reason not to, so Tezuka didn't push it out of him.

"Hey, Tezuka?" Atobe called one day, from the doorway to Tezuka's office, where he was typing e-mails and shuffling through paperwork.

"Yes?"

"Are you free this Sunday?" Tezuka looked up from the papers to Atobe, over his glasses. This was an unusual request. Well, not really, but he usually asked those things at home. And they weren't so much as questions, they were more like requests, but Tezuka had grown used to them.

"This couldn't wait until later?"

"I wanted to know now. Are you?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Not really." The corners of Tezuka's mouth curved upwards ever so slightly.

"There's your answer, then." Atobe smiled. Yes, his plan would work out perfectly.

Sunday didn't take long to come, at least for Tezuka. Atobe, on the other hand, felt time was dragging and doing it on purpose so Sunday would take a million years to come. But it did, and here they were, walking together, heading to wherever Atobe was going.

"Where are you taking me?" Tezuka asked.

"You'll see." Atobe answered, smiling. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that path. His feet had carried him down that road multiple times, many years ago. Suddenly, however, he remembered where that path lead to perfectly.

"You're taking me to the old street tennis courts, aren't you?" Atobe's smile widened.

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later." Tezuka looked confused. Those tennis courts hadn't been used in a long time. They were the best courts when they were young, and they went there often, but as time went by, people started using them less and less, preferring the courts from the tennis court that had opened not too far away. Tezuka still visited the old courts, mostly for the nostalgia they carried, but they were different. There were no young people playing tennis. There was never anybody on the bleachers. The sound of rackets hitting balls and balls hitting the ground was gone. Then...

"...Why? Nobody's been there for years."

"The place may be dead, but its spirit lives on. Come." He said, beginning to climb up the stairs. Tezuka followed him closely. He could hear people talking, which was strange. He thought that they had changed it into something else, some sort of park maybe, and that's what Atobe wanted to show him. But he did not expect what he was about to see at all.

"You're here! Finally!" Gakuto's voice filled the air. "You call us all here and then take an hour to get here?"

"You know I like to make an entrance." Atobe said, greeting Gakuto. Tezuka was overwhelmed.

Everybody was there. Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkai, everyone else... They were there. The courts had been rebuilt and everything was new and shiny, but seeing all the old faces was what really moved Tezuka.

"Ah, Tezuka!" He knew that voice. How could he forget? He couldn't help but smile when Oishi came up to them and greeted him, with Eiji following him. They were both so different! But, in a way, they were still the same.

"Tezuka!" Eiji greeted, hugging his former captain. "Come, come, everybody's here! Oh man, we hadn't seen each other for years! Come tell us what you've been up to!" Eiji said, stealing him away from Atobe, to where all the former Seigaku regulars were gathered.

"Buchou." Ryoma greeted. He had changed the most, definitely. He stood tall and proud, with Sakuno next to him, carrying a baby in her arms. Fuji was one of the few that still looked pretty much the same. All the others, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh and Inui, they were all different, all grown up. It made Tezuka realize how much time had gone by, how much all of them had changed - himself included.

They all lived up to their expectation in the end. Fuji was a renowned fashion photographer, and the industry pretty much worshipped him. His looks and charm also pleased both the women and men working in said industry. Taka-san still had his restaurant, and he had been working with Akutsu on expanding it. The Yamabuki monster had proved himself a good guy in the end, and he and Taka were still together. Momo was Seigaku's new coach, like he had promised himself back in the days. Ryoma was in America, still playing tennis, making a name for himself as ATP's number one. Oishi had become a physician like he wanted to and opened his own clinic, and Eiji followed him everywhere. The acrobat's love for animals didn't die out, so he opened his own pet shop. Inui was working at CERN now, and he had taken Kaidoh with him to Europe.

Hearing about how they all achieved their goals made Tezuka happy. He knew they expected him to follow a professional career in tennis, but he since he didn't, and didn't seem willing to talk about it, they didn't push it. His dreams had been crushed, he knew it, but it still made him happy that the others had made it so far.

"So, are you enjoying your surprise?" Atobe asked, joining them. Tezuka turned to him, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"How long have you been planning this for?"

"Since the day you told me I couldn't give you what you wanted. Three months ago. But I had been planning on rebuilding the tennis courts for a long time. I used to come here too, didn't want the place to ruin the memories I had of it."

"Atobe..."

"I did this to thank you. I tracked down everyone, made all sorts of arrangements, because I thought this would make you happy. I know it's not what you said you wanted but..."

"It's the next best thing. Believe me. Thank you."

"Tezuka... Come with me for a second, will you?" Tezuka nodded and followed him to a more secluded corner, leaving the others to their conversations. "I didn't bring you here just for this."

"What do you mean?" He asked while Atobe sat on one of the hand rails.

"I... That thing you told me I couldn't give you. I want to give that to you." He said, looking away from Tezuka.

"I don't follow..."

"There's one thing I want to tell you, that I want them to know too." Tezuka knew Atobe was a good dancer, but he was excellent at it when it came to dancing around the subject.

"What is it?" Inhaling and summoning his courage, he looked up at Tezuka and said the words he'd been bottling up for months.

"I love you."

_Let's say take a break from the day_

_And get back to the old garage_

_Because life's too short anyway_

_But at least it's better then average_

_As long as you got me_

_And I got you_

_You know we'll got a lot to go around_

_I'll be your friend_

_Your other brother_

_Another love to come and comfort you_

Tezuka had no idea how to react to that. He could only stare at Atobe, his jaw slightly dropped, with an expression in his eyes that Atobe could not decipher.

"Say something." Atobe asked, pursing his lips. "Don't just stare."

"I... I don't know what to say." Tezuka finally said, still at a loss of what to do. Atobe nodded and just looked at the floor.

"It's fine. I should've guessed you didn't swing that way - it's not like you ever went out with a guy. I just...wanted to get it out of my system. I'll be...around." He said, getting up and heading somewhere else, but Tezuka's voice stopped him.

"I did. Go out with guys, I mean. I just told you they were girls." Atobe turned around to look at Tezuka, who in turn was looking at the floor at his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why?" The former Hyoutei captain didn't understand. He took a step forward, in Tezuka's direction.

"I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"Oh, please." Atobe said, rolling his eyes. "You know very well I swing both ways! Why are you lying?"

"...Because I didn't want you to know that I've been in love with you for years."

It was Atobe's turn to stare.

"W-what?"

"It's true. That night when you were drunk, when you kissed me... It felt so right, I felt so...complete back then... But you were drunk and it would've been wrong to take advantage of it for my own pleasure, so I just locked myself in my room and did exactly when you were doing." An amused smile formed on Atobe's lips.

"My, my, Tezuka. You were masturbating while thinking of me? I'm flattered. But if you wanted me so bad, why did you stop me?"

"Because you'd brush it off as a one night thing in the morning and you'd break my heart."

"Would it have killed you to drop me some hints, then?"

"I didn't know if you felt that way towards me. I didn't want to end up hurt." Atobe smiled softly at him.

"Well, we've talked things through, now, right? I love you, you love me, we're okay. You've made a fine choice, though, falling in love with ore-sama." Atobe laughed, flicking his hair like he used to years ago. Tezuka resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and limited himself to sighing.

"You'll never change." Atobe smirked.

"Liar. We've both changed." The shorter male took a few steps, standing right in front of Tezuka. "So we're together, now, ahn?" He asked, in a low tone that could only reach the former Seigaku's captain's ears.

"Aa. If you'll take me." He whispered. Atobe smiled and reached out to touch his hand with his fingertips. Tezuka laced their fingers together and muttered something Atobe didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said, kiss me." Tezuka demanded, staring right into Atobe's eyes. The other was slightly surprised by that comment, but promptly smiled and reached up with his free hand, cupping Tezuka's face.

"Gladly." He whispered against his mouth, pressing their lips together. Yes, this felt just right to him as well. So he kissed him again, rekissed him, and kissed him, lips clashing together, tongues dancing, hands intertwining. Because it felt right.

The night fell around them as they walked home together, enjoying a glass of fine wine and each other's kisses, basking in the warmth of the fireplace while sitting on Atobe's fancy rug, listening to old tunes the radio fed them. They lost themselves to each other and the passion and the night, and made love to the sound of old 80's tunes, which would subconsciously certain to become their own private soundtrack. Atobe's sheets felt like satin and Tezuka's hair smelled like autumn. Their bodies were hot and burning and slick with sweat and their nipples were swollen and hard but they didn't care. They lost their minds to Atobe's panting and Tezuka's gasping.

Because it felt right.

_And I'll keep reminding_

_If it's the only thing I ever do_

_I will always love_

_I will always love you_

_Yes you_

_It's you I love it's true_

_It's you I love it's you I love it's true it's you I love_

"You need to work out more often." Tezuka commented when Atobe finally caught up to him, panting.

"I'm not out of shape. I'm just not used to climbing like you are." The other replied, stopping to catch his breath. "It's the air, it feels thin."

"It's normal. We're high up."

"I know." Atobe said, following Tezuka to wherever he was taking them to.

Twenty three years ago, on that same day, Seigaku had won the Nationals. Both of them had been there, and still, here they were, together. That day too, Seigaku was playing at the finals, against Hyoutei. Tezuka had asked Atobe out, taking him to climb a mountain like he used to. It had been many years since he had last done that, but still, he wanted to take Atobe there.

They had grown into fine, successful men. And what was most impressive, was that they were nearing their forties, and they were still together. It had taken a while to move out of the honeymoon phase, and they had their arguments now and then, like every other couple - which was inevitable, their personalities still clashed sometimes.

But independent of that, their lives were made. With a few setbacks along the way, obviously, theirs was still no fairy tale romance, but in twenty years, they had accomplished a lot. They had broken their personal barriers over and over again.

They had no children, though. Knowing that they couldn't adopt broke Tezuka's heart, even though he would never show it - Atobe just knew him well enough to tell what was going through his mind, and what that little faded spark in his eyes meant. He knew what it meant, when Tezuka held on to his hand just a little tighter when they walked past a happy couple with their child.

It wasn't the same, but if was one of those days that Atobe decided to go out and came back with a puppy. The little dog's eyes seemed to light up whenever he saw Tezuka, and he clearly liked him much more than he liked Atobe, but it didn't matter. He pouted because of that, but he was just teasing, and it made Tezuka laugh. That's what mattered. They were a little family and that made them all happy.

Eventually, they had moved back into Atobe's mansion. Atobe finally had been strong enough to go back, and with Tezuka there, he felt much more at home than he ever did. It finally felt warm and welcoming, not just the big empty place he had grown up in. Their friends showed up from time to time, and they threw the biggest parties in the Eastern world on special occasions. They had made it their little world and it felt nice.

"We're here." Tezuka announced, interrupting Atobe's train of thought. Atobe watched as he put down his backpack and sat on a small rock, motioning for him to join him.

"Is this the place you wanted to show me?" He asked, sitting down next to him, resting his head against Tezuka's shoulder.

"It is. It's peaceful. And the view is magnificent."

"Mmn, you're right. I love it." Atobe said, gazing at the view, completely awestruck. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should. This is beautiful." The shorter man nodded.

"It is. And you know what else is beautiful?" He asked, standing up to wrap his arms around Tezuka from behind. "You are. I love you." Tezuka smirked, turning his head around to steal a kiss from Atobe.

"I love you too."

Because everything about that moment felt just perfect.

_Climb up over the top_

_Survey the state of the soul_

_You've got to find out for yourself whether or not you're truly trying_

_Why not give it a shot?_

_Shake it, take control and inevitably wind up_

_Find out for yourself all the strengths you have inside of you_


End file.
